the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trace
Trace, aka "Ainsley" — First seen in "Angels’ Dance". Introduction Trace is a vampire who works for the Tower. His real name is "Ainsley". 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 About Species * vampire Allegiance * Raphael Powers & Abilities * Gift for finding things. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 Weaknesses * Occupation / Position / Title * Works for The Tower Habitat / Residence / Origins * The Tower * a scout in Raphael’s territory, works under the radar Character / Personality / Motivations * He was dangerous but he was also not a man who would harm a woman. He enjoyed them too much. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 * Likes has a taste for poetry and art * seductive Physical Description * deep dark green eyes that look almost black * slender form; sharp, angular beauty * silky black hair. * languid voice * Skinny, pretty jaw, bony ribs (Galen's assessment) 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 Love Interests * Jessamy — attraction, unreturned Connections * Family: * Spouse/Mate: * Loyal-to: Raphael * Tower Contact: Illium * Allies: Janvier, Ashwini, Naasir * Friends: * Maker: * Enemies: Other Details * Janvier * Ashwini * Naasir * Illium * Raphael * Tower * Jessamy * Galen * Raphael * Biography / History Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Things, etc * * Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Jessamy first meets Trace in the Tower library. She allows him to read poetry to her. She realizes by the third poem that it's she he's interested in. He says he wanted to touch her since he saw her at the Refuge. He wanted to court her but was told she wouldn't welcome it. Her wing doesn't change anything, he can't fly either. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 7. Archangel's Shadows He Illium's contact, helps track & acquire Umber drug; few know he's loyal to Raphael, so he can go into dark places free of suspicion; He's injured at Club Masque when a vampire was over taken by blood lust. Archangel's Shadows, ch. 8. Archangel's Enigma Quotes : “Ainsley?” It in no way fit this vampire whose very voice was an invitation to sin. ... “That’s why I usually kill people who use my given name,” he murmured. “Most call me Trace.” — Jessamy and Trace 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 : “It’s wild country out here. Many things get lost. I find them.” — Trace to Jessamy in the Tower, 400 years ago. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 : “I might be many things,” he murmured, “but I don’t steal women… at least not those who don’t want to be stolen.” 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 : “...I’ve wanted to run my fingers over your skin since the first time I saw you at the Refuge.” Another pause, his perusal more open and frankly sensual. “The only reason I didn’t court you then was because I was told by more than one person that you preferred solitude, and it would distress you to be approached.” — Trace to Jessamy 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 See Also * [Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Vampires Category:Tower Category:Characters Category:Raphael's Court